


Voodoo Dolls

by LittleCabin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Payback, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCabin/pseuds/LittleCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Put the doll away Stiles!” Derek warns, growling.  “Come make me.” Stiles teased, letting his finger travel down the dolls chest.  He hangs up as Derek’s voice panics, going almost ballistic. “Stop that, Stiles!”  Stiles just laughs, feeling the rough, brown fabric under his fingers.  He lets his finger linger at the bottom of the dolls stomach before letting it slide down to the groin area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a test, because I'm stupid with new things!!!  
> My friend talked me into this... 
> 
> oh, and there might be mistakes in this one, like I said, test ;) 
> 
> My dear friend will be betaing me for the longer Sterek story I'm going to be posting soon!

They all sit there, looking at it… Isaac is the first one to actually say something, breaking the lengthy silence that had grown between them. “So… Voodoo dolls actually exist.” Scott nods, and Deaton hums. “I could have told you that, you just never asked.” Stiles hasn’t taken his eyes off the doll yet, it doesn’t look human… or werewolf or whatever… It’s just a lump with rough fabric, shaped with four limbs and a head. Nothing to indicate who it’s tied to. It could be any creature shaped like that, and out of them it could be anyone. It wasn’t even sewed properly, thick woolen threads hanging around the edges.  
“I haven’t seen one that works like this though…” Deaton says, also looking at like, like he’s worried it’ll burst into flames. “Usually it only works in such a ways that if you pierce it with the needle that it is tied to, the person tied to the doll, will feel it, in the scale that the needle is compared to the doll… and unlike the movies, the person tied to the doll can not be physically moved as you move the doll” Stiles is intrigued by it. 

“What ever, enough talk about that thing.. just get rid of it!” Derek growls getting up from his chair, walking across the room. Deaton picks up the doll, making Derek groan from the living room. “Be careful, you’re holding it like your intending on killing me!” Derek returns, walking over to Deaton. “Let me take it, I’ll hold it!” Once Derek grasps it in his own hands he groans. “That’s no good, burn it!” Derek throws it onto the table, suddenly yelling out in pain. “Derek, it’s a voodoo doll, if we burn it, we burn you!” Stiles is grinning, oh, he is liking this far too much! Derek removes his hands from where they were holding his abused neck. “Then how to you suggest we take care of it!?” Stiles picks the doll up slowly, holding it very gently in his hands. “Well, firstly no throwing it around…” Deaton nods, looking at the way Stiles holds the doll. “You might not want to drop that… considering the distance from the floor and the doll, would be several hundred meters for Derek to fall in real life” Derek’s eyes go wild as he glances to the doll in Stiles’ hands. “Who trusted him with the doll!?” Derek is about to grab for it as Stiles runs out the door, with the doll and heads towards the jeep. 

“I’ll keep it safe, whilst you and Deaton work on how to destroy it, without destroying you as well!” He yells out the window as he drives off. He can’t help but to snicker when he feels his phone go off in his pocket. However it’s just a text from Deaton. “Put it in a box with tissues… Don’t hurt him” seconds later a text ticks in from Scott. “What are you planning to do about it?” Stiles smiles, not answering them… Oh he is taking his sweet revenge on Derek. It wasn’t a secret that they were on to each other, in a very touchy feely way… But when Stiles had admitted actually feeling something for Derek, Derek had bolted and left him on the bed… naked, and needy. And ever since, just getting Derek to look at him for a longer period of time, or as much as touch him… was near impossible… Stiles had to go so far as pretending to fall on his ass, just so that Derek would catch him, but Derek wasn’t daft, so he figured it out… and the next time Stiles pretended to fall, that dick of a man let him fall! Stiles ass still hurt from that! Payback! 

Stiles had put the doll on his bed, looking at it… he had to wait until Derek was on his own, and suspected no harm! Just when Derek had gone to bed and was all by himself. He just stayed there, for a very long time… grinning like an idiot. 

 

It was night and Stiles bashed up the stairs, picking the Derek voodoo doll up from the bed, cradling it gently to his chest, as not to scare Derek. Still his phone went off, ringing over and over again. He laughed evilly and put the doll down again, looking at it, what should he do? He put one of his fingers ever so gently on Derek’s chest as he answered the screaming phone. “Put the doll away Stiles!” Derek warns, growling. “Come make me.” Stiles teased, letting his finger travel down the dolls chest. He hangs up as Derek’s voice panics, going almost ballistic. “Stop that, Stiles!” Stiles just laughs, feeling the rough, brown fabric under his fingers. He lets his finger linger at the bottom of the dolls stomach before letting it slide down to the groin area. 

Derek was writhing in his bed, he couldn’t move, it wasn’t that he was kept down by the pressure of Stiles’ touch, it was just… too strange, the touch wasn’t direct, it was just a sensation. Derek moved around, trying to direct the to touch him in just the right place. But Stiles isn’t there, can’t see him moving… Torture, abuse! Derek groans, trying to get out of bed.. But his body was betraying him so badly. He could feel himself getting hard, harder then he had been in like years! Well before Stiles that be, but only Stiles could get him that hard! He wasn’t even there! Derek moaned lowly, fighting the urge to touch himself. 

Stiles played around with the doll, gently stroking it’s thighs and around the groin, only imagining the sounds escaping Derek’s lips. It doesn’t take too long though before Derek stands panting in his window, looking over at him where he rests on the bed, with the voodoo doll placed neatly next to him. “So that’s what it takes to get you in my bed, a voodoo doll.” Stiles winks, putting the doll on the nightstand as Derek hastily makes his way over to the bed, almost diving on top of Stiles. Stiles can’t help but to giggle, the large man of a wolf growls at him, barring his teeth and his claws lurking in Stiles neck. Any normal person would back away, but Stiles just pushes further. “So, sourwolf… are you going to take what you want, or am I going to have to find some needles and torture you?” Stiles grins, he is answered as Derek practically rips his pants of, giving him exactly what he wants. 

However they still didn’t talk about Stiles outburst about his feelings for Derek, but Stiles lets it rest, after all… he still has the doll… Thing is, Deaton couldn’t find a way to destroy it, but Derek didn’t know that, and what he didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him… Just maybe torture him into answering a few questions…


End file.
